Decisões
by Oyzukai Sakura
Summary: Sasuke decide atacar Konoha, mas um reencontro pode mudar o destino de ambos, mas agora Sakura tem que tomar uma decisão para saber qual realmente é o seu destino. CAP 03 ON - O grande Reencontro.
1. Trailer

**_6 anos se passaram...  
_**  
- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN -Chama Naruto empolgado como sempre.

- Nani? -Sakura estava com a franja cobrindo os olhos e com uma lágrima escorrendo do rosto.

Naruto percebendo a tristeza da mesma pergunta;

- O que foi Sakura-chan?

- Hoje completaram-se 6 anos que o... Sasuke foi embora.- disse a garota de cabelos róseos agora deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto.

**_Mas no ataque a Konoha, eles vão se encontrar_**  
****  
**_-_**Sa...Sa-suke-kun?- disse Sakura

-Sakura...?- responde Sasuke surpreso.

A garota de cabelos róseos sem pensar duas vezes, corre em direção ao amado e o abraça fortemente.

-Tadaima.

-Okaerinasai Sasuke-kun.-disse a garota feliz, com lágrimas nos olhos.

**_E irão viver um amor oculto a todos..._**  
****  
-Sasuke, você não está entendendo, não podem saber que você está aqui! Podem fazer algum mal a você, e eu não surpotaria isso.

-Como faremos para nos encontrar então?

-Eu não sei muito bem.

-Aishiteru - responde Sasuke puxando Sakura para um beijo.

**_Brigas..._**  
****  
-Haruno Sakura, eu não irei aceitar a idéia que você nos dê as costas toda a noite para se encontrar com o Sasuke. Não queira se tornar uma traidora como ele.

-Tsunade-sama...-responde a garota de cabisbaixa.

-Eu proibo você de se encontrar com Uchiha Sasuke, e caso saiba de um desses encontros...as consequencias seram drásticas.

**_Amizade..._**  
****  
-Sakura-chan, pode contar comigo com o que precisar...sei que é errado eu tentar ajudá-la, mas sei também o quanto você ama o Sasuke-teme, e não quero ver minha "imoto" triste pelos cantos. Seja feliz Sakura-chan. Você e o teme merecem!

**_E somente uma escolha..._**  
****  
-O que você decidiu Sakura? -pergunta Tsunade de forma séria.

-Eu...-Sakura abaixa a cabeça com os olhos cheios de lágrimas- Eu...

* * *

Então minna-san, finalmente postei uma fanfic das 7 q toh fzendo! xD

Num sei se vai fikr taum boa pq eh minha primeira, mas espero q gostem, vou me esforçar bastante!

Esse aki eh soh o trailer, e qm se interessar e qser saber o q acontece, eh soh conferir, sejam bem-vindos!

_Oyzukai Sakura  
_


	2. Capítulo I A missão

**Domo minna-san **

**Tah aki o primeiro capítulo, num ficou grande como eu imaginava que iria ficar, mas aos poucos e com o passar da história vou fazer capítulos maiores ok?**

**Obrigada pelos que acompanham, e desculpe os erros de ortografia, odeio português ¬¬**

**Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

Capítulo 1-A missão

Se passam 6 anos desde que o Uchiha havia ido embora de Konoha, a vila havia mudado bastante, todos se esforçavam bastante para se tornar mais forte e alcançar seus objetivos.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan- Berrava Naruto como sempre com seu jeito empolgado, haveria mais uma missão do time 7 que durante esses 6 anos passou a ser formado por Naruto, Sai e Sakura, lembrando também de Kakashi o não menos importante.

-Ohayo Naruto – disse Sakura num tom desanimado, sempre foi assim, desde a ida do Uchiha mais novo Sakura estava um pouco fria, não era tão sorridente como antes, e ficava apenas focada em se tornar mais forte, para não ser dependente dos outros. Após anos de esforço e treino duro com Tsunade, Sakura havia se tornado muito forte e uma kunoichi respeita por muitos, se não por todos de Konoha.

-Ohayo Sakura, Ohayo Naruto.- disse Kakashi aparecendo do nada.

-Ohayo Kakashi-senseeeeeeeei – Naruto continuava animado para sua nova missão.- E o que vai ser Kakashi-sensei? Uma missão rank-S? Datebayo!!

-Não, nossa missão foi cancelada. – responde Kakashi voltando a ler seu famoso livrinho.

-Nande? (Por quê)

-Tsunade-sama mandou chamá-los, é um assunto importante e espera a presença de ambos o mais rápido o possível.

Sakura que até o momento permanecia calada se levanta e vai rapidamente para o escritório da Hokage, sem ao menos esperar Naruto.

- A Sakura-chan mudou mesmo ne Kakashi-sensei? –pergunta Naruto observando a garota sumir do seu campo de visão.

-Naruto, você sabe muito bem o porque que a Sakura esta assim hoje, já não era surpresa, todos nós sabíamos que ela iria ficar assim, desde que Sasuke partiu dessa vila Sakura sempre anda desanimada, não continua a mesma pessoa doce de sempre, no final das contas...Sakura partiu junto com o Sasuke , não de corpo, mas sim de alma, sabemos que essa não ela não é a mesma pessoa que conhecemos.-respondeu Kakashi voltando sua atenção a Naruto.

-É impressionante Kakashi-sensei, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a Sakura ainda ama o Sasuke-teme..-Naruto para por um tempo, respira, e volta a falar- Você acha que ele ira voltar?

- Isso eu não sei, apenas Sasuke pode decidir isso, mais ninguém.

* * *

**Em um esconderijo a um dia de Konoha**

- "Amanhã, amanhã a noite, estarei lá em Konoha, não posso me desviar do meu objetivo que é destruir aquela vila, tenho que fazer o possível para não deixar que meras lembranças me afastem do que tenho que fazer."- pensava um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor –"Afinal...eu sou Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

**No escritório da Godaime**

-Bem, o que tenho que falar é muito importante, por isso prestem atenção que falarei somente uma vez, os ANBU´S a algum tempo vem observando os arredores de Konoha e de acordo com a infiltração de um ANBU recebemos a informação de que provavelmente amanhã a noite, alguns nukenins pretendem atacar Konoha, temos que apressar porque não temos muito tempo, fiquem atentos a qualquer sinal, desconfiem até da própria sombra.

-Hai! – respondem todos shinobis presentes na sala da Godaime.

-É somente isso, agora se preparem, pelo jeito haverá um grande confronto. Agora podem se retirar.

Sakura já ia sair da sala quando Tsunade a chama.

-Sakura...tenho que conversar com você.

-Do que se trata Tsunade-sama.

-Descobrimos que Uchiha Sasuke esta envolvido no ataque que haverá em Konoha, é muito provável que ele apareça, por isso peço a você e a Naruto, mas principalmente a você, não deixe que o seu coração fale mais alto, mesmo sendo Sasuke ele é nosso inimigo, traiu nossa vila e se opôs a nós, e agora que atacar nossa vila.Eu estou pedindo para não criar laços com esse Uchiha, você é a pessoa em que mais confio para essa missão.

Sakura estava surpresa mesmo não demonstrando, então era apenas mais um sonho bobo, Sasuke nunca voltaria, nunca diria o significado daquele mísero "Obrigado", Obrigado de que? De ser tonta e acreditar que depois da sua maldita vingança voltaria e tudo seria como antes?, Sakura como resposta apenas saiu da sala e bateu a porta com força.

-Você acha que ela ira cumprir o que a senhora disse?- pergunta Shizune fitando Tsunade de canto.

-Mesmo que ela não me ouça, muito provável ela ira ver com os próprios olhos no monstro que Uchiha Sasuke se tornou.

* * *

Depois que Sakura se retirou da sala de Tsunade saiu correndo sem ao menos saber em que direção, queria ficar longe de tudo e todos, por que tinha que ser assim? Por que comigo? Sakura sem se dar conta chegou aquele lugar, daquele último encontro.

"Obrigado"

Essa palavra ecoava pela a cabeça de Sakura, a mesma cai de joelhos no chão, chorando desesperadamente.

-Obrigado pelo o que Sasuke? Pelo o que? Por ficar como uma tonta esperando você? E depois descubro que pouco se importa, eu não acredito...Por que você não pode simplesmente sumir da minha vida? Por que sua imagem não sai da minha cabeça, você vive m atormentando.- E passou horas sentada naquele banco, como se a resposta para todas suas duvidas fossem aparecer simplesmente do nada, Sakura continuou a chorar tudo o que não havia chorado durante esses 6 anos.

Quando era aproximadamente umas 18:35 Sakura resolve voltar, por começar a escurecer cedo, e necessitar de descanso pois o dia seguinte ...seria um longo dia...onde coisas que nem ela imaginaria que acontecessem.

* * *

Na mansão dos Hyuugas

-Olá Hyuuga Hinata está?- pergunta Naruto esperando uma resposta.

- O que você quer com mina prima? – responde Neji com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-É...Oi Neji...sabe é que eu preciso falar com a Hinata-chan- responde Naruto com uma gota na cabeça.

-Só um momento...mas lembre-se se eu souber que você fez alguma coisa com minha prima, você vai comer com canudinho.

-Sim senhor...-responde Naruto congelando.

* * *

Sakura continuava a andar por Konoha apenas para refrescar a cabeça e não pensar muito no dia de amanhã, já era noite , deveria ser umas 20:50hrs, Sakura olhava, a maioria das crianças já estavam em casa, e a jovem continuava a andar pelas ruas, sem se importar com o que acontecia ao redor, andando avoada em seus pensamentos percebe que estava no Bairro Uchiha.

Sem perceber começam a rolar pelo rosto da jovem finas lágrimas, que no início começavam tímidas mas em seguida corriam livremente.

Sakura sem perceber o que fazia entrou na mansão Uchiha onde morava Sasuke , Itachi e seus pais, antes daquele pequeno imprevisto, a mesma ao entrar na casa percebe a grande quantidade de poeira que havia no local, óbvio que isso aconteceria sem mesmo nem ter uma limpeza durante tanto tempo, a jovem percebe uma foto encima de ma mesinha onde havia Mikoto, Fugaku , Itachi e Sasuke quando deveria ter uns 7 anos de idade, Sakura olhou para a foto com carinho.

-"Se Sasuke não esta por perto qual o problema de dar uma arrumada aqui? Sei que foi um lugar onde ele sofreu muito, mas concerteza teve grandes alegrias"- com um sorriso nos lábios e ainda chorando Sakura começa a organizar diversas coisas que aviam lá.

* * *

- É Naruto-kun, eu imagino o que a Sakura-chan ta passando.-disse Hinata cabisbaixa.

-Sabe, eu sinto que sempre quando ela pode ser finalmente feliz, sempre acontece algum imprevisto, primeiro Sasuke foi embora, depois Tsunade-sama pede algo daqueles a Sakura, eu acho que a Sakura-chan deveria pensar mais na felicidade dela, eu tenho certeza que o Sasuke-teme também ama ela, ele não teria nenhum motivo mais convincente de voltar a Konoha para que não seja ver a Sakura-chan, ele não tem motivo nenhum para ter ódio ou rancor daqui, ninguém o expulsou, foi por pura vontade dele.

-Eh...eu espero que você tenha razão, a Sakura-chan merece ser feliz depois de tudo que ela passou, e quanto ao Sasuke, acho que todos merecem uma segunda chance.-disse Hinata sorrindo.

-Hinata-chan...

-Nani? (O que?)

-Eu te amo demais- diz Naruto roubando um selinho da jovem deixando ela levemente corada.

**karolzenha-chan: **Que bom que gostou, é vou tentar me esforçar bastante para conseguir agradar bastante os leitores, tah ai o primeiro capítulo espero que goste tanto quanto gostou do trailer, sei que não fikou taun grande mas vou tentar ir aos poucos , Obrigada espero que continue acompanhando essa fic, e que goste também o que é o mais importante. Kissux e Arigatou 3

**Uchiha Lara: **Hhueheuheuheuehue, Obrigada, vou fazer o possivel para agradar, que suas preces sejam ouvidas e essa fic seja boa agradando a todos , bem eu vou postar conforme vier a inspiração, sabe como deve ser trabalhar com inspiração e criatividade, elas as vezes vem as vezes não, mas agora para o ínicio da fic até que estou bastante inspirada, como postei o capítulo 1 pouco tempo depois do treiler vou passar uns 3 dias mais ou menos escrevendo o segundo capítulo para ficar um capítulo maior e tentar colocar emoção. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Kissux e Arigatou 3

**Tsunay Nami: **Nhaaaa...eu conheço vc, vc fez uma fic ótima de Sasuke e Sakura que eu simplesmente amei, você escrve bem pra caramba, que honra ter uma das minhas autoras favoitas deixando uma review -, que bom que esta gostando, vou fazer o possivel para conseguir fazer uma boa fanfic, espero que goste desse capítulo tbm , Kissux e Arigatou 3

**Cla-chan K: **Domo Cla-chan, q bom q vc gostou, pois é neh depois de uns tempinhos resolvi postar uma das 7, mas se eu te ser sincera eu num tinha base nenhuma dessa fic, soh fui escrevendo e disse "Seja o que Deus qser" essa foi a fic q eu flei qndo fui na sua kasa q disse q tava pensando em escrever, akele dia q a gnt fiko jogando Naruto Shippuden 2 hueheuehuehuehue xD, q o Sasuke ia atacar Konoha e talz, essa é a mais recente, depois qndo essa estiver mais ou menos no quinto capitulo vou ver se posto outra! Tah ai o primeiro capitulo espero que goste, Kissux e Arigatou 3

**Bem, então de agora em diante que algumas koisas que estavam pendentes entre o Sasuke e a Sakura vão começar a se resolver, espero que acompanhem, até a próxima.**

**Kissux Minna-san**


	3. Capítulo II O ínicio de um confronto

**Capítulo 2- O início de um confronto.**

Sakura após terminar a grande faxina na mansão Uchiha senta em um sofá que havia na entrada da mansão, e acaba caindo em um sono profundo

_-Sakura... Obrigado._

Sasuke estava completamente ensangüentado deitado aos pés de Sakura, em volta tudo estava em um grande conflito, sangue, pessoas gritando, aquilo parecia um real inferno, todos estavam morrendo, Sakura apenas cai de joelhos ficando próxima ao Uchiha quase inerte, lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto caindo sobre os cabelos negros do mesmo.

_-Sasuke-kun... Não me deixe, por favor. -Sakura coloca a cabeça do Uchiha sobre seu colo e acariciava a face do mesmo- Vai ficar tudo bem... Acredite em mim. - a jovem mostra um sorriso carinhoso, demonstrando segurança mesmo com as lágrimas._

_-Sakura... Desculpe por tudo que fiz você passar- Sasuke falava pausadamente às vezes tossindo sangue o que deixava a Haruno cada vez mais preocupada. – Mas..._

_Sakura interrompe o Uchiha pousando um dedo indicador sobre os lábios do mesmo._

_-Não se esforce tanto, procure não se movimentar tanto ou falar, pode piorar sua situação._

_-Sakura... Preciso saber... Você ainda me... Ama?- Após a pergunta aparece Tsunade acompanhada com dois ANBU´S._

_-Separe este ser insignificante da Sakura, e quanto a você Sakura, estou decepcionada, como pode trair a nós? É assim? Ajudo você a se tornar uma das melhores e mais respeitadas kunoichis dessa vila e é assim que me agradece? Desculpe-me, você passou dos limites. - Tsunade olha para os ANBU´S que puxam Sasuke com força, fazendo o mesmo tossir uma pequena poça de sangue._

_-Sasuke-kun... -Sakura abaixa a cabeça continuando a chorar. –Tsunade-sama, eu imploro faça qualquer coisa comigo, mas não machuque o Sasuke, eu imploro a você._

_-Pedido negado. - No mesmo momento Sakura vê um ANBU atravessando uma katana no peito de Sasuke._

-SASUKE. -grita Sakura levantando-se rapidamente assustada.

-Que foi Sakura-chan? – pergunta Naruto vendo a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos.

-NARUTO, QUEREM MATAR O SASUKE... -Sakura começa a chorar abraçada no ombro amigo que com o passar dos anos acabou virando um irmão. - NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO... POR QUE QUEREM MATAR ELE? POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO SER FELIZ?-Sakura agarrava a camiseta do irmão continuando a chorar desesperadamente.

-Calma Sakura-chan, não mataram Sasuke, ninguém vai fazer isso, eu vou fazer de tudo para ajudar você a sair dessa situação. - Naruto abraça a amiga na tentativa de confortá-la. - Acho melhor irmos embora, já é quase meia-noite e temos que acordar cedo.

-Eu quero ficar aqui... -disse Sakura num tom de voz quase que inaudível e entre soluços.

-Mas por que Sakura-chan?- pergunta o loiro vendo que a amiga continuava sensível após o pesadelo que provavelmente tivera para acordar assustada daquela maneira.

- Por favor, onii-san (irmão mais velho) me deixe ficar aqui, eu me sinto bem nesse lugar.

-Tudo bem, já que insiste, eu vou ficar aqui com você tudo bem?- disse Naruto sorrindo.

-Hai... -responde a garota tentando disfarçar o tanto que estava sofrendo com a situação.

-Eu durmo aqui na sala tudo bem? Acho que você deveria dormir no quarto do Sasuke, é possível que você fique mais calma, ao se lembrar dele.

-Tudo bem, Boa noite Onii-san. -Sakura da um beijo na bochecha de Naruto e sobe as escadas em direção ao quarto de Sasuke.

-"Calma Sakura-chan, ninguém vai impedir de você ser feliz, se não vai ter que se ver comigo."

Sakura ainda um pouco insegura entra no quarto de Sasuke, como imaginava suas coisas eram arrumadas, tudo bem organizado, as cores eram escuras como a garota imaginava, já era tarde Sakura resolveu não demorar muito tempo já estava tarde e a jovem começava a ficar cansada, quando foi se deitar, percebeu que havia uma camiseta do Uchiha mais novo, quando deveria ter o seus 12 anos, naquele tempo, onde o time sete era feliz, onde cumpriam missões.

"-" Eu deveria ter ficado feliz em pelo menos ter o Sasuke por perto, agora ele se foi... "- Sakura interrompeu seus pensamentos sentindo lágrimas se formarem nos seus olhos.

Após o pensamento Sakura deita na cama de Sasuke, evitando pensamentos direcionados ao mesmo, não poderia ficar distraída por qualquer motivo, era dura a realidade, mas tinha que aceitar, Sasuke se fora e não voltaria, ele agora era um inimigo com quem no dia seguinte enfrentaria, não poderia permitir que uma paixonite estragasse tudo, poderia custar à vida de muitos, Sakura com esses pensamentos pega no sono lentamente.

-Sasuke-kun... - e assim a jovem entra no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Nos portões de Konoha um jovem com cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor se aproximava vendo que os guardas dormiam em um sono profundo, mesmo assim tinha que ser cauteloso, Sasuke entrando em Konoha percebe que tudo estava extremamente calmo, estranhou, mas mesmo assim continuou a caminhar.

-"Foi aqui que tudo começou"- pensa Sasuke abaixando a cabeça deixando que alguns fios de cabelo ficassem sobre seu rosto. "-" Será que aquele lugar continua o mesmo?"- Sasuke sem perceber começa a caminhar em direção ao bairro Uchiha onde tudo começou, e acabou.

Quando Sasuke foi entrar na Mansão Uchiha percebeu que a porta estava destrancada, não se lembrava de ter deixado aquele lugar a exposição, quando entrou Sasuke percebeu que havia um vulto loiro deitado no SEU sofá da SUA casa.

-"Mas o que esse Dobe ta fazendo aqui?"- Sasuke já estava profundamente irritado, desde quando sua casa tinha virado um hotel? Será que entrou no lugar errado?

Sasuke sem dar muita importância segue em direção ao seu quarto, ao abrir a porta se depara com uma jovem de cabelos rosados deita e ainda por cima dormindo na sua cama.

-"Mas o que?"- o jovem de cabelos negros rebeldes se aproxima da jovem e percebe como o tempo foi generoso com a jovem, aquela criança irritante de 12 anos de idade havia se tornado uma bela mulher, e que mulher.

-Sasuke... - o mesmo se assusta ao ouvir o nome ser chamado.

-"Será que ela... esta sonhando comigo?"- Sasuke ao ficar do lado da cama percebe que Sakura abraçava uma camiseta do mesmo da época em que Sasuke ainda morava na vila de Konoha, isso quando tinham 12 anos.

- Você ainda me ama então?- O jovem se senta ao lado de Sakura e fita a mesma, provavelmente teria chorado a única explicação de tudo isso seria se realmente a jovem ainda estivesse apaixonada pelo jovem.

Sasuke sem que percebesse, aproximava sua mão direita do rosto da jovem e começa a acariciar o rosto da mesma.

- Eu não dei o valor que você merece, é possível que você não seja feliz ao meu lado, temos muitos empecilhos, nossas vilas são inimigas, não conseguiríamos nos ver, seria impossível.

O jovem de cabelos rebeldes ainda ficou um tempo ao lado da jovem.

- Em breve nos veremos, e ai sim saberemos o que o destino preparou para nós... – E em seguida Sasuke desaparece como que em um passe de mágica.

- Sasuke...

O dia seguinte se iniciava porem nesse dia os pássaros não cantavam as crianças não brincavam, não havia movimento nas ruas, não havia pessoas sorrindo, não havia casais apaixonados, havia somente uma coisa: O medo.

No bairro Uchiha um Naruto acorda depois de uma longa noite de sono, o mesmo como havia acordado cedo vai ao quarto onde dormia Sakura, Naruto após a abrir a porta olha para a jovem que ainda dormia, era possível perceber que a mesma havia chorado bastante durante a noite, os olhos eram sinais claros como a água de tal ato.

- Você não merece passar por isso Sakura-chan, mas vamos crer que no final tudo ira dar certo. – Naruto da um sorriso de e fecha a porta.

-Sasuke-kun... - sussurra a garota.

* * *

**xXx No escritório da Godaime xXx**

- Atenção a todos, hoje é o dia do confronto, não pense que é algo qualquer, pode ser que encontremos pessoas queridas e importantes para nós... - Tsunade no mesmo momento olha fixamente para Sakura. - Mas é necessário pensar na importância das vidas que temos que proteger. Isso é tudo. – Todos no mesmo momento saem da sala da Hokage.

- Sakura... Espero que saiba o que vai fazer.

xXx Em um esconderijo próximo a Konoha xXx

- Sakura... É hoje... - diz Sasuke pensando no encontro da última noite. – O que será que o futuro nos reserva?

**Oi minna!**

**hehe desculpa a demora "...finalmente postei o capítulo II, eu sou uma autora muito atrapalhada...minha imaginação não estava das melhores u.ù**

**Tah ai espero que gostem também desses capítulo! Fiz com mtu carinhooo D Bem...eu toh fzendo a fanfic que citei Zettai Kareshi...ai vcs decidam se qserem eu posto ela se não...td bem...mandei a resposta ai!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Tsunay Nami:** Hueuheuehuehuehueheu verdades tem que serem ditas neh?! Você é uma ótima escritora e isso tem que ser reconhecido!! Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo, espero que goste também desse segundo capítulo...Bem com relação ao sofrimento que a Sakura passa nas fanfics, de algum lugar tem que durgir a história...mas acredite vai haver um final feliz...eu achu xD...mas o amor supera tudo! xDDDDDD Kissux .

**Marimary-chan: **Obrigada ...Espero que goste desse capítulo e que continue acompanhando, agora tenho que esperar que a imaginação contribua comigo...mesmo ja sabendo o que vou fazer para o terceiro capitulo onde sera o grande reencontro do Sasuke com a Sakura! D Continue acompanhando! Kissux .

**Uchiha Lara:** Olá novamente Lara-chan!! O meu pensamento com relação aos sentimentos do Sasuke são tipow...eteeeeeeernos! Não importe o tanto que ela queira esquece-lo o coração dela só respeita um alguém que é ele...minha fanfic parece ser cruel demais no ínicio com a Sakura...mas a mesa vai virar...ela tem direito de fazer a decisão dela...o resto? É consequencia! Espero que tbm goste desse capitulo tbm, continue acompanhando. Kissux .

**Tici-chan: **Oiieeeeeee onee-chaaaaan D...tah ai o segundo capitulo, sobre o reencontro vai fikr na curiosidade, sóóóóó no próximo capitulo! Espero que continue ostando e acompanhando, valeu pela força! Desculpa a demora xD! Kissux .

**Cla-chan-K: **Oie amigaaa! Valeu pela participação Deidara-kun e Tobi-kun!! Bombando? koitada de mim xD. A Tobi-kun...vc deve tah flando da Kyra-san...sem problemas...ela tah morrendo de saudades de vc! Mas achu q vcs se veram em breve Muahahahahahaha, Valeu pela a review Cla-chan...vou continuar escrevendo assim...se a imaginação e a criatividade ajudar hehe! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Kissux .

**karolzenha-chan:** Domo ...eu coloquei a Sakura fria desse jto para não preocupar o Naruto, e mostrar q mesmo após a partida do Sasuke e as "boas" notícias repentinas ela se mostra forte! Mas a partir do terceiro capitulo a Sakura vai ser mais carinhosa após o reencontro com seu grande amor! É ainda tem bastante história pela frente! Naruto se declarando heuehuehueheuheuheu pois eh...e que evolução!! XDDDDD espero que continue gostando e acompanhando! Até a próxima. Kissux .

* * *

**Capitulo III - O grande Reencontro...fiquem ligados!!**

**Ja neeee!! D**


	4. Capítulo III O grande Reencontro P1

Capítulo III – O Grande Reencontro Parte 1

O confronto já havia se iniciado haviam um bom tempo, no hospital não parava de chegar pacientes que a Yamananka tratava de cuidar, enquanto Sakura estava no campo de ataque, a mesma já possuía diversos ferimentos e estava cansada, Tsunade enfrentava alguns inimigos (Não sou boa para descrever cenas de batalhas e etc, então deixem a imaginação tomar conta de vcs, cmg mesmo é só romance e drama o/)

-Sakura...- Chama Tsunade ofegante – Vá para a floresta de Konoha, mais deles chegarão por lá, fique atenta a qualquer movimento suspeito.

-Hai...- A jovem ia partir quando ouve novamente a voz de Tsunade.

-Eu confio em você Sakura, não me decepcione....Por favor.

Sakura sem responder a pergunta da Hokage somente sorri para a mesma e continua em direção a onde foi destinada.

Instantes depois que Sakura parte, Naruto se aproxima de Tsunade para saber se a mesma se encontrava bem.

-Tsunade-sama, cadê a Sakura-chan? – Pergunta o loiro percebendo que a mesma não estava mais no local.

-Ela foi pra floresta – Responde Tsunade abaixando a cabeça deixando algumas mechas de cabelo caindo sobre os olhos e com um sorriso maroto.

-O QUE? Obaachan você sabe que a possibilidade do Sasuke atacar por lá é imensa, porque permitiu que logo a Sakura-chan fosse?

-Hun...Eu proporcionei isso para que ela pudesse se decidir. Naruto mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer, prefiro estar ciente de que eu estou proporcionando isso acontecer do que ela me esconder isso futuramente.

-Obaachan, você já pensou que se a Sakura encontrar com ele ela pode fugir?- Naruto cerrava os punhos preocupado com a amiga que lhe era tão importante.

-Estou testando ela, quero saber se ela fugiria mesmo com ele ou se ela ficaria fiel a mim e a toda vila.

-Você sabe que ela ama o Sasuke, não sei nem porque esta permitindo isso. E se...- Porém o loiro é interrompido pelo grito de Tsunade.

-ISSO É UMA DECISÃO MINHA NARUTO.

Naruto abaixa a cabeça e responde:

- Hai Hokage-sama.

Sakura já tinha chegado a floresta de Konoha e havia adentrado na mesma, atenta caso algum inimigo pudesse ataca-la.

-"Ontem eu senti o Sasuke perto de mim enquanto eu dormia..." – pensa a mesma cabisbaixa – "...Deve ser apenas alucinações, talvez o Sasuke nunca mais volte" – Com esse pensamento a mesma cai no chão, com lágrimas já cortando sua que esperança havia? Sasuke havia partido há 6 anos e nunca mais se quer deu uma notícia de que estava vivo. Ao pensar na possibilidade do amado estar morto Sakura estremece – "Sasuke não pode estar morto, isso é impossível!"

[\ Micro Flash Back ON/]

-Sakura...Obrigado.

[\Micro Flash Back OFF/]

-Obrigado pelo que Sasuke? Se você estivesse mesmo grato nunca teria partido. Eu prometi que faria você feliz todos os dias, mas você me tornou a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo. Você tentou matar o Naruto, você traiu a todos nós, realmente sente orgulho disso? Essa vingança foi algo totalmente fútil e Itachi era inocente. Sasuke você é um idiota!! – Sakura desabafava tudo que sentia e chorava, chorava toda a dor de todos aqueles anos que Sasuke fez falta.

Mal Sakura sabia que alguém a observava atrás de algumas árvores.

-"Então é isso que você pensa sobre mim Sakura? Acho que preciso que você fale isso diretamente para mim" E o jovem de cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix vai de encontro a rosada.

-Sakura, diga isso tudo diretamente para mim, preciso ouvir isso de você.- Sasuke fica frente as costas de Sakura esperando alguma reação da mesma.

A jovem rosada reconhece rapidamente aquela voz, a voz do seu amado que ela esperou por tanto tempo, e olha para trás para procurar o dono daquela voz.

-Sasuke-kun?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Haii Minna!! _**

**_Finalmente mais um capítulo da "Decisões" hein?_**

**_Esse capítulo fico pequeno propositalmente, essa era a intenção, para ficar com aquela coisa de "e agora? o que vai acontecer?" _****_muahahahaha._**

**_Mas fiquem calmos, o próximo capítulo já esta prontinhoo, só estou esperando minhas reviews :D_**

**_Agoraa respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Uchiha Lara: _**Oii, a quantooo tempo hein? xD Ahh sabe como é, sempre temos que fazer os leitores dizeram "ahhh que droga"...gostei da sua reação pela Sakura não ter acordado, era o que eu queria. Então, quanto ao Sasuke estar falante, acho que é muito difícil decifrar uma pessoa muda hsuahsuah' sem contar que não sei se você percebeu eu troquei um pouco os papeis. A Sakura ta meia fria e o Sasuke um pouco mais humano, mas ele vai voltar ao normal, relaxa. Brigaada *-*. E beeem, já segui seu pedido e os capítulos estão maiores, mas como citei esse em especial é curto pra dar aquele suspense. Bjooos. Continue acompanhandooo /o/ Sua review é importante.

**_Rose Read: _**Seu desejo é uma ordem, demorei mas ai esta o capítulo! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando :D Bjoooos. Sua review é importante.

**_Nami Cullen: _**E como levantam a auto-estima! Pois é o Sasuke ta falante nos primeiros capítulos, mas nos próximos ele vai voltar ao normal. :D Hold your fire! Quem sabe tenha um final feliz quem sabe não tenhaaa. Bjooos. Sua review é importante.

**_Cla-chan-K: _**Mais um capítulo fresquinho que acabou de sair do fornooo. Espero que goooste *-*. Bjoooos. Sua review é importante.

**_Uchiha Manu-chan: _**Aqui está mais um novo capítuloo, espero que goste mesmooo! Foi feito com muitooo carinhoo. E continue acompanhando meesmo que daqui pra frente o vai pegar fogoo \o/. Bjooos. Sua review é importantee *-*

**_É isso ae Minna, no próximo capítulo tera uma surpresa não só por parte da Sakura e do Sasuke mas do Naruto e da Hinata, dedicado aos que gostam do casal também._**

**_Não deixem de mandar suas reviews, pois foi relendo elas que eu decidi continuar a fanfic /o/ E o próximo capítulo só vira depois das reviews :D_**

**_E agora também tem a fanfic "Unbroken" de SasuSaku, não deixem de dar uma olhadinhaa._**

**_Beijooos coom Cereja._**

**_Bye bye o/_**


End file.
